A week at the beach
by linkinparkfan
Summary: Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda go to the beach for a week. Gordo's POV. Read to see what happens. ADDED TWO MORE CHAPTERS!! R/R
1. chapter 1

Gordo's POV  
  
  
  
Sweat was pouring down my face. My arms were getting heavy, but I kept puching. Jab, right hook, left hook, upercut, over and over. I was inturupted by the ring of the phone. I made my way out of the garage/gym. I had made it after I got fed up with being so skinny. I answered it. It was Miranda."Where the hell are you?! You were supposed to be here a half hour ago." I had totally lost track of time. Today Miranda, Lizzie and I were leaving to go stay at my uncle's beach house for a week. "Sorry, I'm leaving right now." I ran in to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I went into my room. I got dressed in some old jeans and a baggy black long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my suitcase and the cooler and loaded them into my car. Then I headed out to pick up Lizzie and Miranda. I had been thinking about Lizzie a lot lately. I badly wanted to be with her, but was afraid of what sould happen if she didn't feel the same way. It could result in the end of a 16 year friendship. I was hoping that this week would help me figure it all out.  
  
I pulled into Miranda's driveway. I walked up and knocked on the door. Miranda answered. She was dressed in a black tanktop and and short jean shorts." Hi Gordo." she said giving me a hug. She seemed to be in a good mood. I figured she was just excited about the trip."Can you help me with these bags?" She had four suitcases. "You know were only going camping for a week." I said jokingly. She let out a small laugh and walked out to the car with the smallest suitcase. I grabbed the other three. We loaded them into the car and headed towards Lizzie's house.  
  
When we got to Lizzie's house Miranda and I both went up and knocked on her door. She answered in her pink bathrobe."I just need to get dressed and then I'll be ready." she said. "You guys can wait down here." Miranda and I went into the living room while Lizzie went up to her room. We sat down on the couch. Miranda kept looking at me like she had something she wanted to say. "What is it?" I eventually said. "Gordo......I.....have you ever....." She stopped and just looked at me. I tried to read her face. Then she leaned over and kissed me. I didn't know if I should stop it or just go with it. Before I could do anything I heard Lizzie coming downstairs and Miranda jumped off me. I didn't know what to do. I looked over at Lizzie. She hadn't seen us. Then I looked at Miranda. She gave me a quick smile then looked at lizzie and said," Are you ready?" "Yeah, can you help me with my bags Gordo?" I got up and picked up her bags without saying anything. I was still thinking about Miranda. We headed out to the car. I tried to forget about it for now. Afterall, I was supposed to be thinking about Lizzie.  
  
On the drive to the beach Lizzie rode in front and Miranda sat in the back. Lizzie had put in some pop cd, and was singing along with it. I kept looking back at Miranda in my mirror. She was looking out the window. We got to the beach house late that night. It had five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was right on the on the beach. In the garage I found some seadoos. We unloaded the car and got settled in. I needed to find a way to get alone with Miranda so we could talk. "I'm gonna run to the store and get some food. Do you guys want to come?" I said. "Yeah. I'll come." Miranda said with a smile. "I think I'll stay here and go to sleep." Lizzie said with a yawn. She was so beautiful.  
  
Before going to the store we decided to stop and go for a walk on the beach. It was a very romantic setting. The beach was being lit by the moonlight. I looked at Miranda. Over the last few years she had grown into a woman. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked at me. "Gordo, I'm sorry about today. I just couldn't go another day without letting you know that I had feelings for you." Her eyes were so beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her that it was Lizzie I wanted and not her. After all she was still my best friend. Instead I just put my arm around her and gave her a kiss. She looked at me and smiled. I would have to tell her some other time. Right now she was to happy, and I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. 


	2. chaper 2

That night I didn't sleep much. There were too many things on my mind. How could I tell Lizzie how I felt about her? How would Miranda feel if the day after she tells me she loves me I tell Lizzie I love her? Maybe Miranda thought that we were going out. Or maybe she didn't. I put my pillow over my face, and tried not to think about it. It didn't work. I looked at the alarm clock. It was three in the morning.  
  
I got out of bed and went out to the deck. To my surprise Lizzie was already out there. Wrapped up in a blanket. "What are you doing up?" I said, taking a seat next to her on the bench. "I just came out to look at the ocean." She said glancing up at me briefly then turning her head back towards the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful." "Yeah." I said, not looking at the ocean, but at her. "It sure is." She leaned over and rested her head on my soulder, and covered me with part of the blanket. I put my arm around her. We sat there for a few minutes without talking. Just looking at the water. I looked over at her. "I love you Lizzie." Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. She sat up. She moved her eyes from my face to the ground. Then after what seemed like an hour she looked back at me. Her face changed into a smile. Her eyes began to water and a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she moved over to me and gave me a hug. "I love you too." I was so happy. I couldn't believe that she had just said that. I gave her a long slow kiss. At that moment my life was perfect. Until an image of Miranda flashed through my head. "Lizzie, there's something I have to tell you." I told her the whole story about Miranda. Starting from the kiss at her house, and ending at the walk on the beach. "You have to tell her how you feel." she said. She sounded worried. "I will." I said, not wanting to, but knowing it had to be done.  
  
That day we spent on the beach. Drinking, surfing, and riding jetskis. Miranda seemed so happy. She must have felt the same way I felt last night when Lizzie had said she loved me. But I had to tell her. I waited until Lizzie went out on one of the seadoos. Miranda and I were laying on a blanket. "Finally, she's gone." Miranda said. She jumped on top of me and started to kiss me. I sat up. "Look, Miranda..." She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "You're one of my best friends, and you always will be, but right now those are the only kind of feeling I have for you." There were a few seconds of silence. Then her eyes began to tear up. Only it wasn't the good kind of tears I had seen in Lizzie's eyes last night. She got up and ran into the house. I didn't know what to do. I felt like shit, and I still hadn't told her about Lizzie.  
  
I made my way from the beach up into the house. I found Miranda in her room packing, still crying. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer me. I walk over to her and put my arm on her shoulder. She turned around and hit me in the chest. Then sat down on the bed. I sat next to her. "Miranda, don't leave. I really don't want you to go." She still hadn't looked at me. " I'm sorry I can't help it if I love Lizzie." Oh, shit. I let it slip out. "What!" she yelled, looking at me for the first time. She got off the bed. "You do! Why!" she said, her voice changing from mad to sad. "I don't know. I can't help it... Look Miranda," I tried to change the subject. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. You know you're still one of the most important people in my life, and I do anything to see you happy." "Then why don't you love me?" she said. She sounded so sad I almost cried. " I do, just not in that way. I sorry." I walked up to her and took both her hands in mine. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." I hugged her. "I know." she said hugging me back. "Now will you please stay?" I asked as I wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Okay." She finally said. I hugged her again. Then together we walked back out to the beach.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::What do you guys think? Should I end it here or keep writing??? Please R/R 


	3. chapter 3

I decided to take Lizzie and Miranda out to dinner that night. We went to a small resterant that had an outdoor patio that faced the ocean. After dinner while we were leaving the resturant we ran into some people who were having a party later that night, and said we were invited. It sounded like a good way for us all to relax and have a good time. I could tell there was a strange awkwardness between Miranda and Lizzie now.  
  
We decided to walk to the party along the beach. When we got there they had a few bond fires outside on the beach and inside there was loud music blaring and lots of people getting drunk. After a couple drinks Lizzie and I wnt over and sat on a couch. Miranda sat on another one across from us. She began flirting with a couple guys who were obviously hammered. I looked over at Lizzie. She was wearing a blue top that revealed her stomach, and tight black pants that flared at the bottom. I leaned over and kissed her. Shortly after, we were making out. When we finally stopped Miranda was gone. I looked around the house for her, but didn't see her. Lizzie and I headed out to the beach. We sat down around one of the bond fires. "Where do you think Miranda went?" I asked Lizzie not trying to sound to concerned. I didn't want her to think I wasn't over Miranda. "She probably went back to the house." she said as she rested against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I looked at my watch. It was already two in the morning. We sat there for another half hour. Lizzie had fallen asleep. She looked so peacful. I didn't want to wake her, so I carried her back to our beach house. When we got back I looked around for Miranda. She wasn't there. I began to get nervous. Miranda had always been a pretty big drinker. I woke Lizzie up." Miranda's not here. I'm gonna go find her I said." trying not to sound to worried. I put on my jacket and ran out of the house.  
  
I ran all the way back to the party. Everything had died down. Most of the people had left or were passed out on the floor. I ran upstairs and checked in all the bedrooms, but I couldn't find her. I went back downstairs. I found one of the guys she had been talking to sleeping in a puddle of his own vomit. I woke him up. "Hey! Where'd this girl go?!" I said showing him a picture of Miranda. "Oh.....haha....thats the bitch with the hot ass.... she went to Kyle's." I picked him up, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall. "She's not a bitch!!" I yelled. "Where does Kyle live?! Nevermind, just come with me." I dragged him out to to his car. "Get in!" I got in the drivers seat. "Tell me where he lives!" I drove while he directed me. Miranda had always partied hard, but she wasn't a slut. She would never go home with a guy she just met. I was so worried.  
  
We finally pulled up to an old broken down motel." He's in there." The stoner said pointing at one of the doors. I got out and ran up to the door. It was locked. I kicked it a few times and it broke. When I entered the room I saw Miranda passed out on the bed. Some dumbass dressed in his boxers was unbuttoning her shirt. He looked up at me. His eyes were all bloodshot. "Who the hell are you?" He said. I walked over to him, and threw him off Miranda. Then I woke her up. Are you all right? I asked. "Uhhh....gordo.....?" She was wasted but he hadn't done anything to her. I picked her up and carried her back out to the stoners car. We quietly drove back to the house. Miranda threw up in his back seat. When we got back I carried her inside, and up the stairs into her room. Then I layed her in her bed. "Gordo...." she said dazily,"....thanks." I kissed her on her forehead. Then she went back to sleep. I walked into Lizzie's room and collapsed on the bed next to her. She was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, and so innocent. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. In a few minutes I was asleep.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WELL?? SHOULD I KEEP GOING OR END HERE??? PLEASE R/R 


	4. chapter 4

I woke up at eleven the next morning. Lizzie was already up. I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. I was a mess. I took a shower and got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. I went out to the deck to look at the ocean. Lizzie and Miranda were already out on the beach sunbathing. Miranda was wearing a black bikini and Lizzie was wearing a blue one. Who would have thought that my two best friends would grow up to be so beautiful. I headed down to the beach. "Hey Gordo." Miranda said when she saw me coming. " Hi." I said sitting down next to them in the sand. "Hey Gordo, want to go swimming?" Lizzie said with a smile. "Sure." I got up and took off my shirt. "What about you Miranda? Want to come?" I said. I didn't want to make her feel left out. "I'll pass." She said turning over.  
  
Lizzie and I made our way into the ocean. The water stayed shallow for miles. When we were far out in the water. Lizzie turned at me and smiled. Then she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist almost causing me to fall over. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me towards her and we shared a long kiss. I put my hands around her and pulled her close to me. It felt so good to hold her in my arms. I wished this moment would never end, but unfortunatly just then I tripped over a rock and we fell backwards into the water. What I didn't know was that back on the beach Miranda was watching us and starting to cry.  
  
When Lizzie and I got back to the beach Miranda was laying with her back towards us. "We're back." Lizzie said. Miranda turned around and forced a smile, but I could tell something was wrong. I pulled Lizzie aside. "Maybe you and Miranda should go do something tonight. Just the two of you. I still think she's upset about us. You should talk to her." I suggested. "Good idea." She agreed.  
  
That night I dropped Lizzie and Miranda off in town. I made my way to the bar. I got in using one of my fake id's. There were only a three people inside. Two people were playing pool, and a guy was at the counter. He was obviously underaged. He actually resembled an older Lanny. I sat on a stool next to him and got beer. "So.... you here on vacation?" I said trying to start conversation. "Yeah, well, I was suppossed to meet some people here, but they cancelled last minute. What about you?" he asked. "I'm here with two of my friends. They went shopping and I came here." I explained. We talked for awhile. It turned out he had been at the same party as us last night. His name was Chris and he was seventeen. "Hey." I said getting an idea."do you want to come back and hang out at our place. Theres this girl there I think you'd really like." I said thinking of Miranda. He decided to, so he came with me to pick them up.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What do you think? Should I keep going with this subject??? R/R if you want more 


	5. Chapter 5

When we got back to the house that night it was pouring down rain and thunder and lightning everywhere. The four of us were sitting in the dark living room. The only light was comeing from the tv. We were watching an old black and white horror movie Lizzie had picked out. Lizzie and I sat one one of the couches. I was turned sideways, and Lizzie was laying against me with the back of her head resting on my chest. Miranda and Chris were sitting on the other couch. Chris didn't seem to be paying much attention to Miranda. He just kept his eyes on the movie.  
  
All of a sudden the lights flickered. Then they went out comepletely. Lizzie squeezed my arm. "Does anyone have a light?" I asked. "Yeah." Chris lit a match. We were able to find a flashlight and some candles. After setting those up I turned to Chris."So, are you gonna spend the night?" I asked, I don't think I should. I'm not sure if Miranda likes me. We've hardly talked this whole time." He said looking over at her. She was talking to Lizzie. "Well, maybe you should try harder. How about you come over tomorrow?" I said. " Okay." He said. Then he left.  
  
  
  
After he was gone I went over and sat by Lizzie and Miranda. "So what do you think?" I asked Miranda. "He seems nice, I guess." She said. "I wouldn't mind seeing him again." I wasn't sure if she was serious, or if she was just saying it to make me feel good. She got up and went to bed. Once we heard her door close I turned to Lizzie and said, "Sooo...What do you think?" She looked down at the ground for a few seconds before answering. "I think what you did is sweet. I just hope he doesn't end up hurting her." She said looking up at Miranda's room. "Me too." I said. I was beginning to wonder if bringing Chris back here was a good idea. "I think we sould go to bed too." Lizzie said getting up. "Good idea."I said. I looked at my watch. It was one in the morning.  
  
I followed Lizzie to her room. I could hardly see anything. The only light in the room was coming from a small candle in the corner. Lizzie laid on her side on the bed. I layed down on the other side facing her. "I love you." she said looking me in the eyes. "I love you too." I said. She put her arms around me and pulled herself close. "I wish that things could stay like this forever." She said just before she fell alseep. Little did I know that my whole world was about to change. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up at noon. Once again I was the last one up. I went out on the deck. This time the only person I saw laying on the beach was Miranda. After eating a quick breakfast I went down to the beach.  
  
"Hey there." I said walking up to Miranda. "Where's Lizzie?" "She went on the seadoo with Chris." Miranda said. "Chris?! Why'd did she go out with Chris?" I said with an angry tone. "Chris talked her into it. I guess everyone just loves Lizzie." Miranda said sarcastically. A image of Lizzie holding tight to Chris as they rode the jetski flashed through my head. "Chris doesn't have any feelings for Lizzie." I said not sure which one of us I was trying to convince. "Don't worry, Lizzie isn't stupid enough to leave someone as great as you for Chris." Miranda said, trying to make me feel better. "Thanks. I'm probably just being paranoid." I said.  
  
I looked at Miranda. She had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing her black bikini. She was looking out at the ocean. She had a sad look on her face. She was trying to hide it with her sunglasses. I felt so bad for her. First I had broken her heart, and now, thanks to me, Chris was about to. I couldn't help it. I had to kiss her. At first it was just a small kiss then it grew. We rolled over so she was on top of me. She had her arms around my neck and was pulling us closer. I was surprised how much I was enjoying it. But that all went away as soon as I saw Lizzie and Chris drive up on the seadoo. Miranda rolled off of me. "I'm sorry."She wispered. "Its not your fault." I wispered back.  
  
Lizzie ran up the beach crying. "How could you!!" She yelled, before running up to the house. Chris began to follow. He looked at me like I had just killed someone. The bad thing was I didn't feel bad about what I had done. I followed up to the house, but just as I got inside I looked out the window and saw Chris driving away with Lizzie in the passengers seat. 


End file.
